


Disposable

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9298157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: Noctis was able to make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of his friends. But nothing could prepare him for knowing that his friends also were willing to make it as well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Dear Anon Asks for a Tumblr Prompt List:  
> "please consider prompt #4 with prompto and friends :^)"
> 
> #4 was 'We are designed to be disposable.'
> 
> So WARNING: Be wary of angst and character deaths, because this is a Final Fantasy XV endgame spoiler and scenario! Be careful reading, guys!

“Prompto? _Prompto!”_  

Noctis grit his teeth, shaking his best friend with what little strength he had left in him. His arms felt heavy, body weak with dread, exhaustion, sorrow. With how harsh of a blow Prompto had taken, it would be a miracle of whether or not he would survive this. Noctis knew he wouldn’t. And yet, he still tried. He shook the blond-haired even harder before he was suddenly pulled from his place and to his feet.

“Noct!”

“Let go of me! Prompto’s…!” He thrashed around in Ignis’s hold, feeling the tears stinging as he looked back to the blond-haired man, those beautiful blue eyes now drained of life as they stared back into Noctis. Empty. Hallow. _Gone._  He shook his head, trying to pull away still and return back by his friend’s side. “Ignis, help Prompto! He can’t die!”

“Noctis, look at me!” The strategist pulled Noctis’s face from the body of their friend, having the prince look at the shielded gaze eyes of the strategist. Ignis brushed his thumbs across Noctis’s cheeks to wipe away the tears before he turned him away from Prompto. “Do not linger on him right now. He made his sacrifice, so keep moving!”

Noctis shook his head, unable to look away from Ignis as his tears continued to run. The battling around them was deafening, as were Ignis’s haunting words. But his body didn’t wish to reject Ignis, to tear from him anymore, to fight and protect the others, he was left there, dreading the fact that he knew Ignis was right. They were supposed to protect Noctis, and all Noctis was supposed to do was to fulfill his duty as king. To make the sacrifice and finish Ardyn once and for all. He felt his heart sink. _Prompto…_ But before he could speak again, Ignis was already running with him to the throne room, leaving Gladiolus behind to fend off the incoming daemons. “Gladio! Ignis, please…!”

“Now is not the time, Noctis! Leave him to fight, otherwise Prompto’s sacrifice and his duty is meaningless.” He continued to run with Noctis, reciting the map and directions in his mind that he had memorized so many years ago. They two finally arrived at the doors of the throne room. But as soon as Ignis let go of the future king, Noctis pulled away from him, attempting to run back before he was caught once again. “Noctis-”

“Let go of me, Ignis! We can’t just leave Gladio back there. We can’t just leave Prompto either! We have to do something, right?! We have to-”

“ _Noctis, listen to me.”_ Noctis’s face was jerked over to him, weeping eyes looking at the clouded image of the king’s strategist. Ignis quickly wiped away the tears with his thumbs, instinct, you may say. But he remained firm as he held onto Noctis’s face and returned a blank and distant gaze back to Noctis. “Prompto knew that it was his responsibility to give his life to you. Gladio and I know as well. We are designed to be disposable, Noctis, for your task isn’t to keep us safe. It is to fulfill your duty and take that throne, do I make myself clear?” Noctis could only shake his head in response, gripping onto Ignis’s wrists before Ignis gave the prince a firm shake of his head. “Noctis! Please. Do what you must to end this eternal darkness. That is all we ask for, as your servants, and as your friends. Do this for Lucis, and do this for us. _Now go!”_

Noctis was unable to object as he felt himself get pushed into the throne room, stumbling over his weary body and collapsing to the ground. He pushed himself up to his hands and knees, looking up just as the doors began to close and ultimately seal Noctis inside the room. Noctis grit his teeth, forcing himself up as he tried to open up the door again, slamming himself into them. No use. The small opening between the doors showed the steel lance in between the door handles, sealing Noctis in.

“Ignis? Ignis! Open the door! _Ignis!”_  He slammed and beat against the door until he could feel his knuckles tearing, hands bleeding, body weakening. Bleeding hands gripped against the smooth door, leaving streaks of crimson behind as he fell to his knees and rested his head against the door and wept.

“Guys… Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me like everyone else did…”


End file.
